The Sounds Of A Broken Heart
by Samara712
Summary: What do you do when your heart and your brain don't agree? The past was calling them, would they answer?
1. Three Years Ago

**Three Years Ago: In the Locker Room**

"I think I'm really going to do it."

"Your finally going to pop the big question?"

Randy Orton and John Cena were in the men's locker room preparing for their huge one-on-one match-up. But there was another thing Randy was preparing for...

"I'm going to be your best man, right?" John was happy for his friend, these two were really the perfect couple.

The Legend Killer smirked in the way only he could. "Only if she says yes."

"I don't really think anyone could refuse you, Randy."

"You'd be surprised..."

As John thought of what to say, his thoughts were interrupted with a ringing of his cell phone, he motioned to Orton that he'd be just a second as he left the room. _I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna get married to the most perfect being in the whole wide world. _Randy put pictures into his head, the kind of pictures that could make even him smile. So, he had no choice but to smirk his famous smirk. He looked like a love sick teenager, but that was okay. He was so love sick, he hadn't even noticed John come back into the room. His friend chuckled to himself, which caused Randy to look up. John flashed his teeth, which meant his dimples were now on display. Randy just rolled his eyes...

**Three Years Ago: After Raw**

Randy had taken her out to a romantic dinner, she looked absolutely stunning in a little black dress. As soon as they finished their meal, they decided to go to her favorite place. The beach. They took a stroll down to shoreside, she loved watching the waves. She stuttered a little, because she expected they would keep on walking. When she saw him down on one knee, then she knew what he was about to do, she smiled. He hadn't cared whether or not his suit would get wrinkled or dirty. He didn't have a care in the world, nothing was more important than tonight. He pulled out the ring, "Will you marry me, Mickie?"...

**Tomorrow Morning**

The Legend Killer had just gotten out of his shower. He smiled as he picked out his favorite t-shirt. It was black, the usual. And he put it on over his chiseled abs. His phone kept on vibrating,_ it might be Mickie, _he thought. He walked over to the night stand where he had left his phone, he decided to check out what was causing his cellular device to vibrate; a voicemail. He didn't recognize the phone number. He played the voice-mail, he found out it was left two hours ago at eight. He heard a familiar female voice on the other end, its just that he couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was.

_Hey Randy, I don't know if you remember me or not. But this is Sam. I needed to get in contact with you, because I have some news... About three months ago, we went out. Um, I don't know how to say this... But I'm pregnant, and I just had a paternity test. The baby's yours. Your going to be a father, and we're going to be a family---" _

The voice kept on talking, but Randy was so shocked that he had dropped the phone. Yes. Yes, he did remember her, and that night. Even though he was drunk, it was crystal clear to him. He had gotten into an argument with Mickie that night, so he went out to the nearest bar. The next thing he knew was that he was laying in a strangers bed. Who, he would have later found out, was Samantha Speno. He never told Mickie a thing about that night, because he thought they hadn't done _anything_. But, he had a hard time believing that. Now, he knew for sure. Hysteria had just set in. He was in utter shock. The words _we're going to_ _be a family_ kept on ringing in his head, wasn't he supposed to be starting a family with Mickie? What the hell had he done?


	2. For Memories

"Oh my god, Mickie. Hurry up!" Kelly informed the brunette diva that the time was ticking away, as if she didn't know.

"Yeah, Kelly? How about giving me some help? This stupid suitcase is stupid." Mickie was packing her suitcase, for the thousandth time, because her clothes could never fit in properly.

"Fine, I'm the expert at this anyway." Kelly grinned widely at Mickie, before sitting on the bench where Mickie once sat. Kelly started folding and packing, which interested Mickie in the least bit. Although, it was true, Kelly was a lot better than most people at packing. Perhaps, it was because all of her clothes were itsy-bitsy and teeny-weeny. Of course, these secret thoughts wouldn't have to come out.

"Done!" Kelly exclaimed, laughing at Mickie.

"Thank you." both divas grabbed their suitcases and rolled them out of the divas locker room. They focused their sights on the somewhat long hallway. Kelly's heels clicked and clattered. It kept a nice pattern that Mickie couldn't help but notice. Before she knew it, it was time to take a turn and they were at the parking lot.

Whose turn is it to drive?" Kelly asked as she spotted their car.

"I believe it would be mine." said Mickie as she snatched the keys from Kelly's hand. She loved driving, especially in the night.

"Alrighty, I'm going to use this opportunity to snore away." the blonde snorted.

"You do that. And I'm going to use this opportunity to blast the music."

"Ugh. At least make it good?"

"Define _good._"

"Something I like."

"You mean hip-hop music?" Mickie rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly what I mean. I don't want to listen to your music."

"So go to sleep and you won't hear anything, sweetie."

"Nah. I'm not tired anymore. Let's talk." the blonde innocently smiled.

_Yay_, Mickie sarcastically let a smile form on her lips. "Okay, what shall we talk about?"

"Let's talk about... Randy Orton." Kelly had a mischievous look on her face, one that Mickie couldn't quite understand.

"Randy Orton. Why?" Mickie did her best to show no emotion... It didn't work.

"Because... I think someone has the hots for Mr. Orton. "

"Are you serious?" the petite brunette squinted her eyes.

"Yeah."

"What makes you think that?" Mickie tried to place a look of utter disgust on her face, but she was sure that wasn't what she was accomplishing.

"Come on, Mickie. Aren't I the one that's supposed to play dumb? You have a picture of him in your suitcase."

Mickie sighed, "Okay, Kelly. What do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth? You never told me you liked him."

"Kelly, I don't like him. I don't even know why that picture was there, it must have fallen in accidentally." Mickie knew what a horrible lie she had just made up, but she hoped Kelly would be gullible enough to believe her.

"That is baloney. You can't fool me... again."

"What do you mean, _again? _Ugh, never mind that. Fine, that was a bad lie. The truth is... I have a picture of everyone." Mickie couldn't bring herself to tell the _real _truth.

"I didn't see a picture of _me_ in there." Kelly was adamant, as she placed her hands on her hips (as much as she could anyway seeing as how they were in a car) and moved her head in the slightest way. She wasn't giving up until she had found out the actual truth.

"Yeah, well you couldn't fit."

"Just tell me, aren't we supposed to be friends? What kind of a friend doesn't tell a friend that she likes Randy Orton?"

"How about you? Weren't _you _the one who slept with him?" Mickie really didn't want to think about that of all things.

"That's different." said the blonde as she squinted.

"Yeah. You're right. It is different. It's worse." Mickie cocked her head.

"The past is the past and we've got to move on."

Mickie realized the young diva was right. It was time she burned all of the pictures she kept for memories. They were useless, besides she was sure Randy Orton didn't keep any pictures of her. So, why should she keep pictures of him. He was after all the one who broke her heart. Mickie's thoughts were abruptly stopped as she realized the more she thought about him, the worse it got. "You know what, Kelly? That's the true-est thing you've ever said." So, Mickie smiled at her "friend." She drove down the long road, and even though she tried her hardest... A certain legend killer was still haunting her thoughts.


End file.
